We are all Together
by Tiffany64
Summary: Valentina Hearts is very close to her friends, but when they start acting weird, will she flee the pizzeria, or will she face the horrors of the night? (contains some swearing) (Update 2-2-16) NOT ACCURATE! I want to make some changes, but I can't remember how. Let's just say, my OTHER story is a BIT more accurate than this fanfic. Tina isn't 17 at all, and she never met Marion.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One, Valentina Hearts**_

 ***Tina's POV***

Valentina Hearts sighed and looked at the time. It was 11:48 p.m. Tina decided to walk instead of drive to her work. It was only a 10 minute walk and a 5 minute drive. She had about 10 minutes till her shift started. Tina was a tan girl. her hair long, all the way down to her waist. It was white and red, mostly because she was in the Equestria human world, so she had come from Equestria. She was about 17. She would turn 18 in February, which was 6 months away, considering it was June. Tina looked up in the sky with her orchid color eyes shining.

 ***TIME SKIP***

8 minutes later, Tina arrived at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. She worked as a night guard there. Sometimes in the day if she was called in to fill in for a sick or absent day guard. Otherwise she worked as a full time night guard with her fellow night guard, Mike Schmidt. As Tina made her way towards the back of the Pizzeria, to the office, she thought about the animatronics, the ones that stood on the stage. She looked at the tablet and picked it up and searched for the camera for the stage. She stared at the animatronics that stood there; Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica. Freddy was the only male on the stage. Foxy was the only one that was a male that lived in the Pirate's Co...ve. Tina quickly checked the camera that had the cove on it. Foxy, was gone.

 _ **Where is Foxy? This is my first fanfic please don't yell at me or say you hated this I'm just trying to do my best. BTW I do not own anything but Valentina Hearts. FNAF is owned my Scott Cawthon, and the Equestria human world is owned by Hasbro. So, what did you think of the first chapter guys? Please tell me if I did good. Anyway.**_

 _ **This is Tiffany64, signing out till next time. PEACE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two, It Starts**

 ***Foxy's POV***

Foxy leaned against the side of the right door, where the cameras wouldn't find him. This was his chance. All he had to do was turn the corner and..."FOXY YOU PROMISED TO HELP MAKE SOME PIZZA TONIGHT!" Chica's voice rang through the diner. Aye, Chica ruined it for Foxy again. Tina laughed. "Nice try Foxy. Better luck next time!" Tina rolled her eyes at her stupid sarcastic joke.

 ***Tina's POV***

Tina wasn't always sarcastic. 'Better luck next time'. HA! Tina never got scared. Nothing scared her.

 ***Nobody's POV***

As Foxy watched Tina check the other cameras, he felt weird. His eyes turned black and his pupils where white. He twitched. Tina noticed that the others looked like Foxy, as she had seen him twitching from the corner of her eyes. She started shaking. Tina turned to Foxy, who opened his jaw and almost lunged at her. Tina's eyes went wide. The only question she had was: Where was Mike?

 ***?'s POV***

She watched as Tina was attacked. She wished she could to something. She whispered one thing: **SAVE THEM**.

 **Who is this mystery person? And why are the animatronics acting so weird? AND WHERE THE HELL IS MIKE? Find out in the next chapter. Also, sorry for being away for a while. I've been to lazy to write the next chapters... ._. Anyways...**

 **This is Tiffany64, signing out. PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, The Call**

Tina panicked. The animatronics where acting weird, Foxy was lunging at her, and Mike hadn't shown up yet. _Mike where are you?!_ Tina covered her head. Suddenly, the phone rang. Everyone turned back to normal.

 ***Foxy's POV***

Foxy started sweating. "Oh god...what the hell is happening..." He turned and ran out of the office and ran to find Chica and the others.

 ***Tina's POV***

Tina answered the phone. "H-Hello?" "Ah...Tina..*Cough*...uhhhh..I'm calling in sick tonight..." "Shit… Mike why are you doing this to me?!" "Sorry...guess I'm as bad as you with your...*cough, cough*...no sleep." "If you where here right now id make you sit with Golden Freddy for the rest of the night. But, I guess I should let you rest. Bye Mike." "Bye T. Oh and T?" "Yeah?" "If anything goes wrong, call me." "Kay. Ttyl Mike." "Later T." Mike hung up. "Well..."

" _ **Shit..."**_

 **MUCH INTENSENESS...Though, there is a back story to Tina, I will say one thing: She does NOT have a crush on Mike. Mike has a crush on her. Kinda...Well, he will protect her from things but otherwise...yeah. Unless you guys want me to have a MikexOC story later on...Anyways.**

 **This is Tiffany64, signing out. PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four, One A.M. ( A Little Bit of Tina's Back Story)**

1 A.M. Tina could make it. The others were acting weird again. After she had hung up, Chica had come by and attempted to scare her, then try and stuff her, but only managed to freak her out. Chica had knocked on the window, freaking out Tina.

Tina immediately wished she had told Mike what was happening. Mike was her third best friend, The first being Marion (AKA Marionette) the puppet, the second being Tracy Chrysalis, who happened to be in Equestria. She was a changeling but got along with lots of ponies. But, Tina was in this world so Mike was her second best friend.

Tina knew Mike had a crush on her, but she didn't like him back. At least, she didn't SHOW it. Well...she barely liked him. She had a reason though. She had two boyfriends (one ended up being her husband) but both broke her heart. One had broke her heart, and she discovered that her husband worked at The Rainbow Factory, and he kidnapped their kids and was destroyed when the factory was blown up by Tracy and a secret agency. So she never liked another stallion/man again. Except Mike.

Suddenly, Tina's phone buzzed indicating it was 2:00. She hadn't realized that time had passed so quickly. She looked at the door and closed it before Bonnie could come in.

 **Hey guys! Wow...i really don't know tho...should I really have Tina fall in love again? Hey, Mike would be pretty protecting but...after having two boyfriends that broke her heart, is it really worth it? I mean come on. Well...i dunno its up to u guys. Anyways...**

 **This is Tiffany64 signing out. PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry. School is still new, also, sorry about the short chapters. Its still my first fanfic so yeah...Hopefully the chapters are longer and i find time to actually write them. Otherwise this is Tiffany64 signing out. PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys, i never figured out till now how to post new chapters. Sorry for the delay! :(**

 **This is Tiffany64, signing out till next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Five, Two A.M.**

Tina stared at the monitor. She didn't look away until she reached the left door. She closed it and then put the monitor down. She sighed. "I need to somehow disable them….And i think i know how! Freddy likes to cut the power out. If he does, that's my chance!" Just as Tina says that, the power goes out. "WAIT NO I'M NOT READY! I'M NOT READY FOR FREDDY!" Tina feels for a flashlight. After finding the flashlight, she runs towards the right door. "Wait….if Freddy comes from the left side...then I could disable him!" With that, Freddy plays the Toreador March, and Tina quietly sneaks past Freddy and behind him.

" **Let's get this over with.** **"**

 **Hey guys! I'm working as hard as I can! NOT! I have so much school that I haven't been able to post. Also, I have had writers block. So, sorry if I haven't been posting any chapters lately! I will try to get them posted as much as I can. Otherwise, this is Tiffany64 signing out. PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Six, Three A.M. and Goldie.**

 ***Freddy's POV***

Freddy twitched and looked into the office, but didn't see that stupid endoskeleton. "Where are youuu?" Freddy sang in a perverted way. "Oh, I dunno, maybe right behind you. Nighty Night you big oversized Teddy Bear!" Tina said as she disabled Freddy. As Freddy powered down, he went back to normal. "T-Tina?! Wait, what are you-" Freddy said. He was cut off as he powered down.

 ***Tina's POV***

"Sorry Freddy, but you need to rest for a bit. That's one down, three more to go!" Tina said happily. Tina was a little bit happy that they were shut down, but she didn't like it. She felt like she was The Murder. Or the Purple Guy. Or Vincent. Tina called him all sorts of names. When Mike told her about the murder incident with the 5 kids and a woman, Tina devoted her life to protecting the haunted bots. Thinking about this, she realized that Golden Freddy might be infected too...Tina was right there next to the vent! She might as well check to see if Goldie was in there! Tina crawled through the vent and into the kitchen.

 ***Nobody's POV***

Goldie sat on the counter. "Tina?! How are you alive?" Goldie asked, sounding normal. He also sounded confused and surprised. "I could ask you the same thing. How are you not like them?" Tina asked, folding her arms and leaning against the wall. "I think it's because I have no endoskeleton. Or anything to really control my movements. They aren't acting like...this is gonna sound weird but...like us kids inside of them. They are acting like..robots...I saw what you did to Freddy and I think it worked. They just need a little rest and stuff…" Goldie said.

"Okay. Hey, can you help me? You owe me a favor after all. I know you can't do much, but you can see where they are!" Tina asks with pleading eyes. Goldie seems as if he nods. "Sure. Foxy is in Pirates Cove, so you can take him there, but he will be hard. Bonnie is all over the place, but the office is the best place to attack her."

Tina looks at Goldie waiting for him to tell her where Chica was. "What?" Goldie asks. "Where is Chica?" Tina says a bit annoyed. "Why not you ask her?" "What does that mean...oh" Tina drops to the ground and rolls behind the counter and hides. "Oh don't hide, little endoskeleton! L-l-l-l-let's e-e-e-eat!" Chica says, but stutters. "Orrrrrr how bout we rest for a bit?" Tina says, shutting Chica down. "How did you get behind her so fast?" Goldie asks amazed. "Foxy taught me." Tina says, grinning.

"T-thanks T-T-Tina!" Chica says as she slowly shuts down. Tina looks at Chica as she sets her on the kitchen floor.

" _ **That's two down, two more to go."**_

 **Hey guys! Hopefully you are enjoying the fanfic! Its...uhh gonna be shorter than I had hoped. Also, should I write my new fanfic now or later? It's about how Tina came to live in the human world. Let me know in your reviews! And, if you guys want me to, I can write up monthly oneshots. Oneshots are small stories that are fun to write and they aren't necessarily huge stories or anything. I may just write different oneshots from different stories. I dunno. Let me know in your reviews! Till then, this is Tiffany64, signing out till next time! PEACE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Seven, 4 a.m. and The Puppet's Promise**

As Tina strode out of the kitchen and into the dining area. She stopped and looked over at Pirates Cove and grinned. "Well...he may be hard to shut down, but that won't stop me!" Tina said. She walked quietly over to the small stage. Tina grabbed a wrench that was sitting on a table. She had been fixing Foxy earlier that day.

As she got to the Pirates Cove, she was tackled by a red blur. She could see it was red even though it was dark. As she fell to the floor, the wrench slid across the floor. She looked up at Foxy, who had his hook raised. Tina screamed in fear as the hook sung down towards her. She waited for the impact. It never came.

Instead, Foxy was pushed over by a long...skinny….thing. Tina sat up and grabbed the wrench. The thing was losing. "I'm sorry…." Tina said as she swung the wrench onto Foxy's head. He stopped and looked at Tina with angry eyes. But before he could do anything, the thing shut Foxy down. Tina looked at the…...marionette...looking...thing. It looked back at her.

"Hello, Tina." "...Ummm...Hello? W-who are you?" "Why didn't you ask, What am I?" "Because you are a living thing! And, you must be a girl hearing your voice." "Heh My name is Marionette." "Marionette? Oh, well in that case, hello! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Tina said, smiling. "It's nice to meet you too! But, enough with introductions. We have one more animatronic to shut down!" Marionette said. "Yes...wait, 'We'?" "Yes, 'we'." "Okay….." "I have also come, to make a promise." Tina looked surprised. "A promise?" "Yes. The four here have made a deal with you to not attack you. I must make a promise not to attack you. You might not trust me." Marionette explained. Tina stared back at the Marionette, who seemed to be serious.

"How about we do that AFTER we get Bonnie?" "No. It must be now." Tina looked shocked. Right now?! Why so suddenly?! They had only met! "Ummmm….o-okay…" Tina replied anyways. The Marionette looked at Tina. "I, Marionette, will not harm you or attack you. I just want to be your friend and I shall forever be in your debt after this…" Marionette pledged. "What? Why?" Tina asked, confused. "..."

" _ **Because you are saving them."**_

 **Oh god! That was hard! Yes, it was the lamest thing I have EVER written, but it had to be done. I'm currently working on my other fanfic, and after an embarrassing problem, I am not going to look at the TinaxMike ship the same way again...oh, whoops! Did I just spill something that might come out in my next fanfic? SPOILERS! Heh...But seriously. BREE I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! GRAH! Anyways, this is Tiffany64, signing out till next time. PEACE!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Eight, 5 a.m. and Everything is restored.

* **Bonnie's POV***

Bonnie stood in the Supply Closet. She knew that if she stayed in here, then the Endoskeleton couldn't get her. But, she didn't want to stay in here for long. As she walked out of the Supply Closet, she looked back at the office. Nothing.

Bonnie walked towards the Pirates Cove at the end of the hallway. As she got really close, she fell to the floor. She had felt something hit her knees, which was probably why she fell. Turning around, she saw a blur running towards her and quickly deactivates her. Everything went clear, and then she wondered what she was doing in the hall. Then, everything went black.

*Nobody's POV*

"That's all of them!" Tina said as she looked at Marionette. "What do we do now, Marion?" "...Did you just call me Marion?" "...Mayyyyyybbbeee….." Tina replied. She stood up after laying Bonnie on the ground. "Okay, so what do we do now?" Tina asked. "We'll have to reboot them...after we put them in their right places…" Marion responded, and Tina got right to work doing that.

After a good 20 minutes of dragging the animatronics to their rightful places, Tina collapsed on the ground, panting. "God….damn...they….are….fuckin...HEAVY!" Tina said, too tired to get up. She didn't have to though. Marion restarted the animatronics herself, and once the four came back online, they looked around to see how they got back on stage. "W-what?" Bonnie asked, still confused on how one moment she was sitting on stage, the next moment she was in the hall shutting down, and then last moment on stage.

Chica and Freddy looked just as confused, and a little startled when they saw a...a _puppet_ in front of them. Marion then introduced herself and then told them what happened. The four animatronics listened, and then they all nodded understanding. Tina was still tired and confused, but she decided not to question it.

 _ **Then, the clock turned to 6 a.m.**_

 **Hey guys! Okay, so I need to SERIOUSLY clear up any confusion from another chapter. This story is when Tina first MET Marion, and how she reacts to the animatronics. In chapter...what was it... chapter four? I mention Marion, but, Tina hasn't met Marion yet till...well, last chapter. Sorry for the confusion.**

 **The next chapter should be up after this chapter is posted, because it WILL be a bit short. And, I'm going to post my next story right away, and I've already got a good seven chapters all ready for you guys. But, I may just post two chapters a day. (Spoilers, it has TinaxMike shipping!) Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This is Tiffany64 signing out till next time. PEACE! P.s. Yes, I already knew this was a lazy ass chapter. I got really lazy to write it and I didn't have any other ideas :P Oh, and if you guys haven't figured it out, the Endoskeleton Bonnie is referring to is Tina.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Nine

Tina said goodbye to everyone, and her new friend Marion. When she got home, she got in her car. She didn't even go inside the house to change her clothes. Tina started to drive far away. 45 minutes later and Tina arrived at a small house, smaller than her own house.

Unlocking the door, Tina walked in, closing the door behind her, and went to the kitchen and started to make some soup. Grabbing a bowl and a spoon, and also grabbing some crackers, she walked into the small bedroom, and sat on the side of the bed. Mike was apparently sleeping, so Tina left a note about what happened at work. After giving him a kiss on his forehead, she got up and headed home. She didn't feel weird about anything. The only thing she felt weird about, is where she heard the name Marion before….It felt like she met Marion...a long time ago…

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked my first fanfic! There is another one on it's way, and, again, it's a MLP/FNAF crossover, as well as it has a bit of Mike x OC. (In this case, Mike x Tina) As much as I REGRET making Mike and Tina fall in love, (Blaming my friend Bree here) It must be done...Because I ship them…Anyways, you guys are awesome! Leave a review on how you think I did, and, I will see you all, NEXT TIME! This is Tiffany64, signing out till the next story. Peace!**


End file.
